SS
by ClearHowl
Summary: This story was half based off of my favorite series Warriors except different types of characters enjoy! Note: I may or may not do more like these. (Also sorry about miss spelling wondering soul should be Wandering Soul sorry again:P)


S+S

Chapter 1

"Say Shade, want to go out for a walk?" I looked up at my energetic friend Scream. "Sure" I yawned for I had just woken from my nap. Scream is a very energetic free living cat, (demon I suppose). He doesn't act as one though I mean he does have the black wings and red eyes yes but hes so...kind you'd never think he is. "Great! Lets go!" he said going under the crooked two boulders that were held up by nothing but each other, "Ill race ya!" he called, I laughed smiling "NO FAIR" I screamed running after him. We live in a mountain, no joke literally we do all 10 of us live inside a hollow cave with a hole in the roof I like it. We get to the bottom where I clumsily trip over a tiny boulder. "OUF!" I fall right into Scream as he topples over surprised. I look at him in the eyes before realizing im still on top of him I get off quickly trying to hide my peached face "S-s-sorry" I mumble looking away shyly though im really smiling, when I look back hes also blushing which makes me feel a bit better. After a little while of walking through the short shady forest he stopped "Follow me" he said smiling but I wondered why he was suddenly a bit more serious. I cautiously follow him as he went under a bush, when we came out we were in a beautiful sun covered area with roses everywhere I looked around astonished "I-it's so..." I could barely find the words, "beautiful!" I managed to say, "I'm glad" he said looking at the ground. After a moment he looked at me not letting our eye contact break "S-shade" he stuttered still keeping his eyes on me "yes?" I said nervously he broke contact and looked away "I have a question for you that I hope is important enough to you as it is for me" I cocked my head left flinching at my new scar on my cheek that had just rubbed against part of my neck fur after cutting myself on a thorn bush a little while ago. "S-hade d-do you love me?" he whispered and I could barely hear him though my eyes grew wide" w-what" I stuttered, he looked me in the eyes once more blushing "do you love me?" he said more loud this time, my eyes widened as I looked at him astonished not knowing what to say even though I had feelings for him since we were young, I stood up from my position and walked toward him our noses touched, his eyes were filled with worry, most likely from me rejecting. I stared at him silently for a few seconds more before licking his cheek gently and whispering in his torn ear "yes" his eyes lit with joy and surprise he said "really?!" I looked at him blushing "so that means you'll be my soul right?" were we are soul means mate, life, joy. "Yes of course" he purred a loud rumble and put his paw on mine as we lay there the whole night.

Chapter 2

I wake in the morning next to the girl of my dreams Shade purring as I stretch I quietly step over her peacefully silent body and slide under the bushes. I'm surprised by two fierce golden eyes staring straight at me. I hiss in surprise to realize its only Sun who's pretty much our leader and Shades father he growled though which is never a good sign, "Where's my daughter boy!?" he snarled I looked at him with terror remembering what happened to our last cat that disobeyed him, shuttering I moved out of the way as I felt soft fur rubbing against my back, I turn over and see a grey face with dark grey striped and mesmerizing green eyes. "Whats wrong dad?" Shade asked casually. "Why didn't you come home last night?!" he yelled worry in his eyes "you know your supposed to!". "Sorry dad" she walked up to him calming him down "but im fine see?" she said smiling that beautiful smile of hers, "And why are you here boy?" he questions me, I stay silent not wanting to upset him by telling him were souls but then I thought that he'd get mad if I didn't talk anyways so I took a step back as Shade went beside me and I said in the most respectful voice I could I said "S-sir your daughter and I are..souls" his eyes slitted for a moment I flinched slightly not realizing that Shades fur was right up against mine,so close I could feel her breathe against my neck. Sun suddenly closed his eyes and took a deep breath then to my surprise he smiled, not to me though but to Shade, "well I'm happy for you my daughter" he said almost to silently and he turned and started walking up the path beckoning for us to follow with his tail and we did follow him our paw steps in

sync tails in twined.

Chapter 3

I could tell that Scream was nervous by the time we got back to the cave it had seemed that everyone was worried especially my dear mother Flower who came running to me almost knocking me over "Where were you?!Are you okay are you hurt?!" she licked me pesteringly asking millions of questions." I'm fine mother I'm fine!" I said between licks, she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes which stood out greatly from her blonde slick fur that looked nothing like mine in fact neither did my fathers my fur is fluffed out and also is different shades of grey. As my mother questioned me I noticed no one seemed to care about Scream, except his younger brother Kale of course who thought of Scream as the perfect role model. I scowled annoyed at everyone because I was Sun's only daughter they cared about me greatly which got annoying after awhile. After the crowd left my father went to talk to mother about the situation between Scream and I, I went to visit Scream. I crawled into the small part of the cave where he and Kale stayed, Kale had gone out to grab a snow hare from our hill of food. Sometimes I felt bad for Scream staying in such a huddled up space he had to fold his black demon wings up against his back making him almost look like a normal cat like I am, as soon as he saw me he smiled his overgrown fang showing "Hi" I said sitting beside him I got a whiff of his smell, sweet even though he was _supposedly _demonic. "Hi"he said back moving a bit closer I could tell he was nervous to get to close to me probably because of my over protective father. So I moved forward to him purring as our pelts touched, his earlier tenseness went away and his wings slowly folded out and went around me making me feel safe inside his grasp and we sat there for as long as we could embracing each other. I knew I loved him it was obvious that we'd always be together.

Chapter 4

Kale has always been there when ever I am sad or have no one to talk to so I think he's a bit jealous now that I have Shade. We go on walks very frequently and talk about why I'm with Shade. "I don't like it" he complained last time, "Why can't you guys be less lovey dovey ...BLEGH!" he said sticking his purple tongue at me. I don't really get his big problem about it but I'll let it go easily. Shade came toward me today her calm elegant body moving so lightly on her feet you'd think she could fly, I smiled wide at her wondering what she wanted. She gestured for me to follow her with her and of course I did. We where at the edge of the mountain looking at the tall grass in front of us and she looked at me and said with her silk voice "We need a cave" I cocked my head questioning her and her reply was "If our souls were to um.." she looked away blushing and stuttered "C-collide"she said which made me go red she continued " There wouldn't be enough room in the old cave so we'd need to find a new home for kits right?" she looked at me with a crooked mouth and I didn't know how to reply. I hadn't thought of kits yet but it was normal for it to happen. After a while I had decided she was right " I suppose your right,We should go soon okay?" I said to her she nodded then looked over to the side of the mountain suddenly "Are you okay?" I asked concerned "y-ya I thought I saw something that's all.." she said quietly. Still a bit worried I walk up the mountain with her back to the camp.

Chapter 5

Earlier last night I had seen Kale snarling listening to our conversation which worried me but not wanting to break up the brothers I pretending it was nothing. We fell asleep together last night after a while of whispering secrets to each other that neither of us knew. "Today we go searching" I said confidently trying not to show how nervous I was he nodded and we went to the entrance when suddenly Kale came in front of us and said, "I heard you guys having that conversation" he smiled but I saw something other then friendliness in his eyes, "There's a cave at the high end of the mountain" He said, "thanks Kale! Your a great help" said Scream, walking away Kale said in a bit of a deeper voice "No problem" I was a bit nervous but I decided to trust him since he was Scream's brother. We climbed up the mountain silently till Scream spoke "why'd you mention...this anyways?" he asked and I smiled looking at my paws "Because.. I think that there coming." he looked at me wide eyed, "you mean...kits?" he asked I smiled nodding "when could that happen.." he looked at the ground wide eyed then his head shot up startling me "yesterday night!" he said as if he'd just solved a huge mystery, a real normal cat wouldn't be able to tell so soon but our type can tell almost right away and give birth after about only 3 fangs instead of 9. "well come on lets hurry to find that new place" he said excited running up the mountain, I followed more slowly thinking about how this would go on, what we would do after finding it just leave our camp and live there alone or move the whole group? I didn't know but I didn't care to much at the moment and sped up. He was waiting for me after a while and I saw the new cave smiling I said, "I'm gonna check it out!" and ran past him as he said "ladies first" his wings brushed against my back right before I left, soft. I ran into the cave looking around, it was very roomy and nice not to much lighting though, looking behind me I saw Scream coming smiling, Scream, the father of my kits,my soul, my love. Right when he was a boulder jump away I felt a small rumble almost like a earth crumble that we sometimes get in the cave. It got heavier and I heard the sound of crumbling, startled I was frozen not knowing what to do, behind Scream I saw a small red head, Kale! Why was he here? I saw his fangs glistening in a menacing smile. My eyes slitted as I saw a huge boulder come in front of me, running for the entrance I saw Scream run for me and suddenly the boulder covered my exit, I was trapped.

Chapter 6

I watched as the boulder came over the entrance in terror I ran to her but it was to late"Shade!" I screeched, "Scream help me!" She screamed in fear and agony I could hear her claws scraping the boulder as mine were to but it did nothing "Scream" she said crying "please save me!" " I'm trying!" I said strangling between tears. After about 20 minutes I fell to the ground cowering at the huge boulder my tears becoming a black pool around me, "Shade...no..our kits" I sobbed there was no answer. "shade?" I said getting up, still no answer "Shade!?" I said in panic "Are you okay?! Shade!" I put my claws to the boulder trying to make a small hole to fit through but it was no use. I heard her voice weak "Scream it's...suffocating me t-the walls are.." she coughed and I realized that she couldn't breathe in there the boulder blocked all air. "Scream I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you of" she coughed again more roughly "k-kits it just put your hopes up" she tried to laugh and calm me but coughed more making my heart break "no Shade... I won't let this happen! i-I'll get help I promise!" when there was no answer I cried more " I love you Scream don't forget..." she whispered her last utter of breathe and I ran for help. Sun,Flower and some others came with me to push away the boulder but it only worked a crack, as soon as we pushed it her fluffy soft grey paw fell through.. she was gone as well as our desired kits. She had become a wandering soul which was a soul that had never gone to heaven wandering the place of death forever. Kale came up to me smiling the next day "wanna walk?" he asked cheerfully my eyes turned dark red slitting "No" I yelled at him, his look saddened "why?" he asked how did he not understand "How do you not get it?!" I snapped "Shades dead and it's my fault our kits are dead!?" my claws came out taking my anger out on my dumfounded brother "How can I go for a walk!?" he looked at me tears in his eyes and he stomped away having a tantrum and I backed back into the shadows scowling in pain and agony.

30 Fangs Later

I've finally gotten used to the dark in the cave and though I'm dead it doesn't exactly feel like it. I count as a Wondering Soul now which is a soul that never found the light out of where they passed. The only difference is that I'm a bit... clearer I'll put it, you can see through me and I have some stars around me which also took time to get used to. Watching Scream, father, mother and everyone else struggle just to see me dead hurts but I figured out how it all happened. Kale didn't like me, once he eavesdropped on our conversation he went searching for a cave, once he found one he realized it was unstable and told us about it, that's why I saw him smiling right before the boulder fell. I wish to see Scream again tell him I love him, he's fine and that it's not his fault. I can't though not till this boulder moves and I am free from a wandering soul to go to heaven where my beloved may dream with me as long as he's alive till the sad day when we meet again.


End file.
